Rules of the Wiki
Hi there! Here are some policies as a guideline for this wikia. Message an Admin if you have any questions! General Policies 1. Jump right in! '''Don't be afraid to get started. Anyone is free to edit a wiki, so start commenting, creating new forum threads, and writing blog posts. 2. '''Practice open-mindedness and assume good faith. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to improve it, not hurt it. If this wasn't true, a wiki project would be doomed from the beginning. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user involved about the issue first, then take additional steps if needed. 3. Be nice and treat people with respect. Being friendly goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, welcome new users, provide help when you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Being nice and treating people with respect can greatly impact the growth and success of this wiki community. One of the best ways to do this is to remember that the user you're speaking to is an actual person, not a computer screen, so treat people as you would if you were talking to them face-to-face. 4. Don't be disruptive. When we say disruptive, that means your behavior is starting to affect other people and their ability to engage on the wikia. This includes spam, vandalism, and anything else that takes people's attention away from the matter at hand towards what you're doing. 5. Don't create false pages. False pages are no benefit/help to the wiki, so please try to put a stop to them. However, to those who want to make their own fan-made characters, go to Royal & Rebel pedia Fan Corner. 6. Spread the word! A community is only as strong as all of its members. The more it has, the stronger (and more successful) it will become. So invite your friends and other Wikians who may be interested in this wikia to start spending time here, and give them tips on how to get the most out of their experience. 7. Ask for help. If you are confused or need help, just ask an admin! 8. Limits on language. The rule on language is that any word said on the show is allowed to be said on the Wiki. The more offensive words cannot be directed at other users or characters themselves. For example, Hate is used on EAH but is not directed at people, just objects and things. Please be aware that although you need to be thirteen years old to have a Wikia account, younger people view and contribute to the wiki, so please use language at all times that would be suitable for a younger audience. 9. British or American Spelling?. If you write something on the wiki you can use your native way of spelling, be it American or British, but you cannot change previously written text on the wiki from British to American or vice-versa. New-Users Guidelines A new user here? Don't worry! The rules will explain what you need to know of editing to get started! 10. Start off small. Starting off small would mean to look for editing mistakes, maybe add in a sentence even. If you think you're ready, look at the next step in . 11. Finally, freely edit! After you're done, you'll soon know how to create pages properly, so until that point, have a fun time editing! 12. About Admins Roles. Please do not be offended if an admin has to bring something to your attention. There is no criticism involved, they are keeping to the roles of their adminship, (see Admin Guidelines above). If you have any complaints about how an admin has handled a situation, please message the Founder, Ivypan800. 13. Follow the procedures and rules. If you notice admins restrict a certain type/way of editing, don't lunge in for the edit. Once you're a more experienced user around, you'll learn in the ways of editing and formatting of the wiki. Editing and Contributing Guidelines 14. Outfit sections on Character pages. This is the guide to follow when editing these sections. Describe the main outfit, then any cloak/coat, then accessories and finally followed with leg wear and shoes/boots. 15. Webisode pages. When editing these pages, please be aware of the transcript on the page and how it's formatted and please follow the same format as other webisode pages. 16. Commenting. When commenting, if you want to add any images to the edit you make, be aware that this could cause formatting problems with the text you write. Please do not add too many images to comments sections and only the size of 120px or smaller. Another way to add images to your opinion is to create a blog post or add them to messages, but again please use 120px size or smaller. 17. Appearance Descriptions. This wiki prefers not to have skin colour added to the Appearance sections on character pages. It is ok to mention skin colour of characters in users comments section, if wanted to, as long as it remains positive comments. 18. Merchandise Images. When uploading a Merchandise image to this wiki pleases be sure to follow these guidelines... *All images taken from sites selling the product must have a link and note on the image page, that states where it was taken from for anyone to view. *Images from other sites must have a link and note on the image page, stating that permission was granted for its use, so that this can be confirmed if necessary. The note and link must be added to the About section of the image. Click on Add a description and add the link and note there. Admin Promotions 19. Admins are a great help to the wiki, however a few admins won't hurt. If you would like to be an admin, do NOT ask for rights. Let the other admins promote you themselves if they think you're prepared to take on the rights. As mentioned, admins must be vigilant people who watch edits and make supportive and beneficial edits to the wiki. Any admin who fails to do so or are extremely inactive will be demoted from their position. Admin Guidelines Admins are present on Royal & Rebelpedia to help keep things running smoothly. They clean up spam and vandalism, they intervene in disruptive behavior, they encourage participation, and they keep things on track. Here are some general guidelines we ask that our admins to follow: 20. Revert and block simple spam and vandalism. If it clearly doesn’t belong here, make it go away. Remember to erase auto-deletion summaries. If it looks like a user needs to be banned globally, report the situation to a member of the VSTF. 21. Be fair. '''Consider situations carefully before acting on them. If a user makes an honest mistake, give them the opportunity to learn and improve. Also, try your best not to misjudge/misunderstand the characters, and this rule goes to everyone else in the fandom as well! Learn that every character in the fandom is important and special. 22. '''Encourage participation. Be friendly and welcoming to members, help them get to know the wikia, and support their interactions. 23. Keep things structured, but not too structured. Do your best to support and maintain the goals and organization of the wiki, but be flexible about growth and change. Category:About